Molotov Cocktail
The Molotov Cocktail is a primary grenade featured in ''Call of Duty: World At War''. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War Molotov Cocktails are found throughout the Red Army Campaign as special grenades, unlike in Multiplayer where they are primary grenades. They are not in the Marine Raiders' Campaign because of the M2 Flamethrower. When an enemy in regular campaign mode is hit with a Molotov, they will be incapacitated by the flames. The Molotov is of good use in Nazi Zombies, appearing as a secondary grenade, where it can be found in the Mystery Box. However, in latter rounds such as the mid-twenties, their damage significantly decreases as the M2 flamethrower does. However, the player's supply is not replenished by Max Ammo pickups, restricting them to four per game. Molotovs appear as primary grenades in Multiplayer, and have a 3-Phase challenge, Bartender, similar to the other grenades. The Molotov Cocktail is unlocked at level 10. The player needs to hit a player directly to kill them with this weapon, unless playing in Hardcore mode where an indirect hit may also succeed. Molotov cocktails have a very long lighting time in comparison to the time taken to ready the other grenades, but to balance this they explode on contact and may be held while lit for an indefinite amount of time. Like the other fire based weapons, Molotov cocktails may start fires on the ground which last for a short period of time. Many players will refuse to walk into fire which they see as a danger, even though it will not cause any damage. Call of Duty: Black Ops Molotov Cocktails are seen in the single-player campaign, appearing in a total of three missions. They make their first appearance in Vorkuta, where Russian prisoners use them against the prison's emplacements. Mason later uses a slingshot (or crossbow) to launch Molotovs into three emplacements. There are an unlimited number of Molotovs at Mason's disposal, but if Mason destroys the three objectives with three Molotovs, the player will complete the Slingshot Kid achievement/trophy. They make a minor appearance in "The Defector" and "Rebirth", where they are used once in each mission against the player. In The Defector, a North Vietnamese soldier will throw one down from a window into the player's path in the compound. Walking into the fire will damage and kill the player. In Rebirth, Molotovs are used against Hudson's squad at the start of his part of the mission. Russian soldiers on a balcony will throw Molotovs at Hudson's vehicle. This can be prevented by killing them, but they do no damage anyway. If they hit, fire will appear on Hudson's vehicle. The Molotov Cocktail can also be obtained by using the "give all" cheat in the console commands on the PC version of the game. It uses the same animation as the World at War version. Trivia *In the campaign mission Downfall, the German Military can be seen throwing Molotov cocktails from the balcony at the Red Army. *If killed while holding a lit Molotov, the player will drop the Molotov where one has died, engulfing the location in fire. This can be used as a form of manual martyrdom and is a guaranteed kill against an enemy if one were knifed. Some players will even use this quality of the Molotov in an offensive way and "Banzai Charge" an enemy in an effort to get him to knife the player and thus incinerate himself. *In Nazi Zombies, when throwing a Molotov it has no sound effects. *If the player gets the Molotov on any of the Nazi Zombies maps (minus Nacht der Untoten), the character will make general negative comments. These comments are almost certainly related to the fact the Molotov is arguably the least useful item from the mystery box, since one can only have up to four Molotovs at a time, and even in early rounds they can do nothing more than turn Zombies into Crawlers. However, this can be useful to create downtime to fix windows and buy weapons and perks. *Molotovs will replace Monkey Bombs if the player has them. *As with the Flamethrower, Molotovs can be used to incinerate foliage on maps such as Cliffside, rendering those spots less suitable for Ghillie suit campers for the remainder of the game. *If one shoots a Molotov in an enemy's hand in multiplayer, it will explode in their hands. *The bottle's label says Patton March. *In World at War, the player uses a Zippo lighter. This is used by all factions, even though the Zippo lighter is American. *If the player watches an another player holding a Molotov, the player will not see the second player`s Molotov in his hands. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Nazi Zombies